


Giant Fluffy Ball

by MikoNeko



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Yes even from Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: Root's sick. Who is going to step up to take care of her? Give you three guesses but you're only going to need one.





	Giant Fluffy Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it's been done before (Sick Root) but I have [this art](http://kuromikoneko.tumblr.com/post/158468285012/pentheg-careny-morning-my-sunshines-ready-for) as my background and I can't stop imagining a sick Root being cared for by Shaw.

It started in the car ride back to a safe house, and it didn't end when they debriefed at the safe house. In part that was Shaw's fault as she said Root couldn't take care of herself medically if her damn life depended on it so she begrudgingly dragged the woman back to her apartment. That's at least how the boys saw it, but to her chagrin, Shaw was a version of worried about Root's condition.

“I don't have a cold, Sameen,” Root complained, dragging out the syllables of her name in a tired voice. Shaw rolled her eyes and directed Root to the steps to her apartment building. It was best to not even comment. Root had been all over her in the car anyways, complaining about being sick and needing a cuddle. She wouldn't condone the physical attention but she would make sure Root healed up nice and quick. “Sameen,” she whined again as they neared the stairs. “No elevator?”

“Shut up, nerd,” Shaw said before leaning over and hoisting Root up onto her shoulder firemen's carry style. Root bit her lip at the display of Shaw's strength despite being taller than her. She knew if she said anything whatsoever Shaw would dump her on her ass quicker than she could say 'absolutely' and any innuendo was currently out of the question.

Shaw trekked up the stairs easily and swiftly, thankful to avoid the other residents due to the late hour; her building was a little run down and off the grid security-wise but the tenants were responsible and mature folk with honest jobs and few vices. When she reached her floor, she carefully shouldered the door open and moved to her apartment, not even considering putting Root on her own feet for fear she'd start whining and leaning on her again.

“Dammit,” Shaw swore when she fiddled with her keys and dropped them to the floor. Slowly she lowered Root to the ground and picked up her keys in one smooth motion. Unlocking the door she waved for Root to enter.

“I know I've said I love when you play doctor but I think super strong hero is now my ultimate fave,” Root commented now that there was little risk to her well being. She even threw in an attempted wink for the hell of it.

“Just get in,” Shaw grumbled, glaring at the ground. Root scooted past, intentionally brushing against Shaw in the process. Rolling her eyes, she also entered her apartment, locked the door and went to grab a few supplies from her medicine cabinet. There was little for Root to spy on so she hardly cared what she got up to in the meantime, not to mention The Machine could give her more details than even Shaw herself could.

When she returned, she was mildly surprised to see Root obediently sitting on the couch awaiting Shaw with those annoyingly shining with adoration eyes. She had nabbed a throw blanket at some point and cocooned herself. Shaw shook her head lightly before joining her and slipping a thermometer into Root's mouth. She also took that time to get a read on Root's pulse in case her cold was affecting her heart due to the encounter so long ago with Control.

Soon as the thermometer beeped, Shaw disengaged physical contact and Root asked, “How am I doing, doc?”

“I'm not doctor,” a pause. “Not anymore.”

“Sam...” Root's voice dropped an octave, affected by some kind of emotion Shaw was uncertain of. How was it the reformed killer for hire understood her so easily, so much more quickly than anyone else in Sameen's life? It irritated her to no end yet was also somewhat a comfort that she needn't explain herself or elaborate when she'd rather not. Root just...got it. Gave her space when she needed it, aside from the coddling and constant flirting. Perhaps they were meant to be together...

“Looks like a run of the mill cold. Nothing overtly out of the ordinary,” Shaw said, setting the thermometer aside and removing her watch to join it on the side table. “But we'll keep an eye on you for a bit. Since you're such a baby,” she added swiftly before Root could insinuate Shaw cared. Which she probably did but she deigned to admit it.

“That's sweet, Sameen, but I can take care of myself elsewhere if I'm inconveniencing you. The Machine is as good a webmd as any lesser program,” Root offered to unburden Shaw with whatever it was she was struggling with. She didn't want to leave—far from it, she wished she lived here permanently, could wake up to see Shaw's face relaxed in slumber, make her coffee after her god awful early runs, keep an eye on Bear together. But that wasn't where they were. Wasn't where they may ever be.

“Don't be stupid. You don't have a place to stay.”

“She can find me one.”

“Root. Don't,” Shaw looked away, glaring at the roof of her living room, biting her lip slightly. “Just...stay,” she finally managed to say though it sounded pained.

Root smiled. Progress perhaps? “Alright, Sameen,” she conceded, curling her legs under her body and leaning toward Shaw to rest her head on her shoulder in a play of exhaustion. Shaw stiffened for a moment, but remembered how it felt when Root did that in the car earlier that night. She had gotten used to it after the moment of suffocation which she now attributed to Reese and Finch being in the car to witness Root's handsy behavior. But right now, in the privacy of her own apartment void of cameras outside and in, in near darkness save the two lights of the bathroom and kitchen oven, Shaw felt...comfortable. Like having Root cuddled into her was normal, natural. Not a missing piece of the puzzle as some corny and stupid romantics would claim, but another part of life she's grown attached to in her own but different way.

Taking in a deep breath now that she realized that it wasn't strange and her heart rate had slowed down again, Shaw slowly wrapped an arm around Root's back and pulled her closer. She could get used to more evenings like this, she thought, glancing down at the woman breathing heavily through her mouth and nose as she attempted to fall asleep despite the cold. Shaw decided she would get up and get her medicine later. Right now Root's body needed the rest from the day's events. And Shaw would despise waking her and ruining the peace that enveloped her. The safety that came knowing exactly where Root was and how she was doing.

The fact she was simply...with Root.

 


End file.
